Makoto's Fantasy
by Alyssa85
Summary: So Makoto gets fucked by Haruka, Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Nitori and Sousuke that's all


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

 **This is the most out of character thing I've ever done, but I couldn't get the idea of both the Iwatobi and the Samezuka team fucking Makoto silly. I dunno, I love a good gang bang. I won't apologise for this lmao**

 **This gets genuinely filthy so like don't read if that will possibly make you uncomfortable!**

 **Also, everyone in this is older. Momo has just finished his last year of high school. Nitori, Rei, and Nagisa have finished their first year of college, while Rin, Makoto, Sousuke and Haru have finished their second year.**

 **I want to make it very clear, I don't condone ass-to-mouth then mouth-to-cock in real life, this is purely fiction. It can cause issues, so like, don't do it, mouthwash before you suck cock or put your mouth on a vagina after rimming.**

* * *

They'd been talking about it for some time, conversation after conversation, going over rules, safe-words, any anything else they'd need to be sure of at the time. Years had passed since their first conversation on the fantasy, and finally, it was happening. Haru was mad at first, pissed off that perhaps Makoto thought he wasn't enough, but after Makoto had absolutely convinced him that it wasn't the case, and this was something they didn't have to do if Haru was completely uncomfortable with it, Haru agreed.

Makoto breathed out heavily, testing the ropes by pulling hard on them. It wasn't that he was scared, on the contrary, he was extremely excited, it was just this was a big deal to him. Something he'd wanted for years. He was nervous. There were a lot of things that could go wrong, he could get hurt, or even lose a friend over it. Or, it could hurt Haru, something he desperately wanted to avoid, and even though it was Haru that arranged it, Haru that talked to his friends about it, he was still worried Haru would be the one getting hurt in the end.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Haru?" Makoto asked, cupping his boyfriend's face. "We can cancel, it's really not a big deal."

"I'll be right here," he replied, ducking from Makoto's hand. "I'll be right here making sure nothing happens. You remember the rules?"

"Of course. No kissing, use a safe-word if I'm ever uncomfortable, be loud, that's a special one from you, no telling anyone else I love them, I'll be in for some punishment if I do."

Haru bopped his nose. "Good. I'll be right in front of you if you need me, okay?"

Makoto smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise." Haru lent up, giving him a quick kiss. "I won't be leaving anyone alone with you at any point."

"Good."

They kissed one final time before Makoto got into place. Haru tied the ropes, stringing Makoto up, leaving him unable to move, and his arse presented for all to see. "You can still back out." Makoto shook his head. He was ready. He was hot, just thinking about what was to come. "The safe word in mackerel, remember?"

"It always is," he said with a slight giggle. He blinked at Haru one last time before the blind fold covered his eyes, shielding his vision. "I love you, Haru-chan."

"I love you too." Haru cupped the side of Makoto's face gently, rubbing his thumb on his cheek. "You're beautiful."

Makoto felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "You sound like Rei."

"He knows what he's talking about." Haru kissed his cheek. "I'm getting them in now. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

With a final kiss to Makoto's cheek, Haru pulled away. He made his way to the door, opening and closing it quietly, then headed off to the living room, where his friends were waiting for him. Rin stood up when he saw him. "What's going on?"

"Makoto's ready for you all."

Momo frowned. "I don't know about this, guys, I've never… you know?"

"That's unsurprising," Rin teased. "But you chose to be here. It's not like Haru forced you into it."

"I've never thought about being with a guy before," he admitted. "Is it not like… weird?"

Rin slapped him on the back. "It's not. It's just as normal as being with a woman. In some ways," Rin said, smirking while glancing at Sousuke. "In some ways, it's better."

"Better?"

"Momo-kun, you can leave if you're uncomfortable, or even just stay here. No one is forcing you to do something you're not comfortable with."

"Nitori-senpai…"

"Are you coming or not?" Sousuke asked, almost glaring at Momo.

Momo shook his head. "I don't think I can."

Nitori smiled, patting his friend on the back. "Don't worry about it, Momo-kun. You just wait here for us."

Haru nodded at him as Momo sat back down on the floor. "Follow me, everyone." The small group of people followed Haru from the room. "Okay, a few rules for you," he said once they were outside the room. "No kissing. If any of you even try to kiss Makoto, you're out. If he say's 'mackerel' you stop. I don't care how into it you are, you stop whatever you're doing. If you don't, I'm not afraid to hurt you." He put his hand on the door knob. "And one last thing, if I tell you to stop, for whatever reason, you stop."

"Yeah, yeah, can we just get on with this?" Rin asked, clearly impatient.

"Sounds like SouSou doesn't satisfy you, Rin-chan?" Nagisa teased, causing Rin to slap him over the head.

"Nagisa-kun, that was rude."

"But, Rei-chan, it's not my fault Rin's so unsatisfied that he's gagging for it from Makoto." Another slap over the head.

"You're here too, Hazuki-kun," Sousuke pointed out, throwing an arm around Rin's shoulder. "Are you implying Ryuugazaki-kun is unsatisfying?"

"Rei-chan satisfies me plenty!"

Rei felt his face heat up. "Enough, Nagisa-kun, we don't talk about that outside of the bedroom."

"Are you all quite done?" Haru finally asked, glaring at the small group. "I'm going to have to untie Makoto before anything has even happened at this rate."

"I'm definitely ready, Haru-senpai!" Nagisa shouted.

"So sudden loud noises, Nagisa-kun, you'll scare Makoto-senpai."

Haru glanced at Rei before nodding. "Yes. No sudden loud noises. I like that." Haru grabbed the door handle. "Everyone remember the rules?" The group nodded, mumbling their replies. "Good, we'll go in."

As Haru pushed the door open, Rin felt his mouth go dry. Makoto was all strung up, swimming bottoms on, with rips in just the right places. He licked his lips, stepping over the threshold. He would never tell anyone this, but when they were back in school, he'd have given anything to have a piece of what Haru was having when it came to Makoto, so he jumped at the chance when Haru asked him.

"Makoto, we're here," Haru said, reaching out to his boyfriend, and placing a hand on the small of his back. "Are you feeling okay?"

Makoto nodded. "I'm all okay, Haru-chan," he replied, shifting slightly. "Who is here exactly?"

"Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Yamazaki, and Nitori. Mikoshiba is in the living room, he decided he wasn't comfortable with it."

"Okay. I have one rule of my own before this," Makoto stated. "No last names, and no honorifics. Just for in here."

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay about this, Makoto? I can send them all away."

"I'm sure if you are."

Haru ran his fingers up Makoto's back, making the larger man shiver. "I'm sure." He lent down near Makoto's ear. "I'm quite looking forward to watching this."

"Who wants to go first?"

Rin stepped forwards so quickly it was almost embarrassing for him. "Me. I want to fuck him silly before anyone else gets a chance to stretch him too much."

"No!" Makoto cried. Haru was at his side at once, glaring daggers at Rin. "I don't want Rin to go first. I-I want him last." Makoto's blush didn't go unnoticed by Haru. "I want him with you, Haru."

"What?" It was Sousuke that spoke up, grabbing Rin's wrist and pulling him back. "I'm fine with Rin and Makoto, but he isn't touching Nanase."

"No last names," Haru scolded.

"Fine. He isn't touching Haruka."

Rin turned to face him, cupping Sousuke's face. "Babe, it's nothing. I won't even touch him, other than the… you know. It's all about what Makoto wants today, remember? It's his birthday present after all."

He sighed but nodded. "Okay. Just this once. For Makoto." He kissed Rin's cheek lightly. "I'll go first then. What's the rules about this, Haruka?"

"The only rules are the ones I've already given you."

"Right, no kissing, and stop if he says 'mackerel', got it."

Sousuke moved in without another word. He grabbed the lube that was laying on the bed and coated his fingers. Internally, he was freaking out, Makoto was a friend, someone that over time he'd become close with, even staying at his place in Tokyo a few times, what if after this he could no longer look him in the eye? Still, after a few seconds of warming the gel in his hands, he pushed a single finger in. Makoto had already been prepped before they arrived, so it was only a split second before he could fit two, then three fingers in.

"Are you ready, Makoto?" Sousuke asked, leaning heavily over his back.

Makoto nodded, cock already dripping. He could imagine Sousuke was big, his asshole clenched at the thought. Sousuke grabbed his hips, fingers digging in, sure to leave marks in Makoto's tanned skin. He shed himself of his clothing, knelt on the bed, and promptly slammed himself in, pushing Makoto's entire body forwards.

Makoto's moan was guttural and deep as he slammed into him repeatedly. After only a few seconds, his legs felt weak, and had he not been tied up, he would have collapsed with the force of Sousuke's thrusts. Sousuke was heavy over his back, weighing him down in a way Haru never could, and Makoto would be lying if he said it didn't add to the pleasure of it all. He could feel his orgasm coming fast, with every harsh thrust against his prostate, the feeling in the pit of his stomach got stronger, he tightened around Sousuke, which only made the large man move faster, harder.

Rin watched from a chair, his own cock in his hand. He knew Makoto would be feeling good, he knew from personal experience how good Sousuke was, how quickly he can bring his partner to orgasm, just so he can continue to fuck them through it and beyond it until the one below is crying out, entire body shaking. He definitely felt Sousuke should have gone last.

Sousuke reached around, hand wrapping tightly around Makoto's cock, giving it a few tight strokes. He groaned as Makoto tightened around him, slamming harder into his hole. In truth, he hadn't expected Makoto to be just so tight, but the way he felt around him, was something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

Makoto was crying out by the fifth stroke of his obnoxiously hard cock, by the seventh he was cumming hard into Sousuke's hand. Sousuke held it out to Haru. "Want a taste, Haruka?" He teased, a challenging look in his eye, and Makoto positively whined at the thought of Haru licking Sousuke's hand clean. "Your slut is squeezing around me, I think he wants you to have a taste."

Haru didn't say anything as he stepped forward. "Doesn't this go against your agreement to not touch me?"

"I don't mind," Rin piped up, cheeks red. "Do it. It's fine." Haru stared at him for a second, Rin bit his lip, eyes trained on the hand Sousuke held out to him.

"I think you should let Makoto see too!" Nagisa chimed in, taking his mouth away from Rei's cock, where it had been for a majority of the time.

"What does Makoto think?" Sousuke asked, thrusting hard against his prostate. "Would you like to see your boyfriend lick me clean? Would that…" Another hard slam. "Make you happy?" His breath was warm on Makoto's ear, sending shivers down his spine and all Makoto could do was nod his head. "Let me fill you up first." It only took a few harsher thrusts, for Sousuke to come undone, he pulled out, making sure his cum landed on Makoto's ass cheeks. Makoto sighed, body shaking as he came down from his orgasmic high.

"I'm going to untie your blindfold now, okay, Makoto?" Haru said, voice low and soothing.

"Please," he begged, wanting nothing more than to see his boyfriend participate just a little. Haru untied him slowly, letting Makoto get adjusted to the light of the room. "Clean him, Haru, the way you do for me," Makoto breathed out.

Sousuke held his hand out for Haru. "Go ahead, Haruka. That's all him." Haru grabbed his hand, instantly letting his mouth wrap around one of his fingers, moaning at the orgasmic taste that was his boyfriend. The room was silent save for the wet sucking sounds of Haru's mouth over each individual finger, which is why when a loud moan sounded behind them, it was all they could hear. Everyone, except Makoto, turned to look at Rin. He was flushed, covered in cum and slumped over in his chair.

"Apparently Rin also gets off on his partner having sex with other people," Nagisa joked.

"That…" It was all Rin could say. He hadn't in a million years thought the idea of Haru sucking his boyfriend's fingers clean of Makoto's cum would be so hot, but now, now he knew, and he was sure he'd never be able to get the image out of his head.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Ai, what is it?" Sousuke asked, finally pulling his basically clean hand away from Haru and wiping it on a tissue he pulled from a box beside the bed.

"Can I… have a turn?"

"Yes!" It was Makoto who answered, his cock already hard from the show Haru and Sousuke had given him. "Haru, please, the blindfold." Haru picked the blind fold back up, wrapping it around Makoto's eyes, blocking out the light again. He lent down and pressed a quick, light kiss to Makoto's lips.

"I-I don't want to actually…" Nitori trailed off, looking down at the floor and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"What he means is, he doesn't want to fucking Makoto, he wants to blow him. Ai has somewhat of an oral fixation," Rin said, a teasing smile on his face. "Or at least that's what the porn I found in his desk second year told me."

"Sen- Rin!" Nitori's face was flushed, and his eyes wide.

"You can blow him," Haru replied. "You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't kiss him."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Aichiiro pulled down his trousers and boxers in one fluid movement, tied his shirt up into a crop top-like thing, then knelt down behind Makoto.

"I thought you were going to suck him off?" Rin asked, eyebrows raised.

"There's something I want to do first." Makoto jumped at the first touch of Ai's tongue on his ass cheek. He lapped up Sousuke's cum like a dog, tongue wet against him. He could hear Rin's moans behind him, and even Sousuke was making noises of appreciation. Or at least, he thought they were Sousuke's.

Makoto could feel the trail of Ai's spit over his cheeks, and last remnants of Sousuke's cum. Nitori moaned against him, very obviously enjoying the taste of his best friend's boyfriend. He jumped again as the same tongue that had been lapping up the salty, sticky substance had probed its way into his asshole. Makoto whined, pushing back on Nitori.

"Oh, shit!" Rin exclaimed, voice clearly filled with disbelief. "You're a dirty fucker, Ai!"

Makoto was already so far gone. Haru had never done this for him, he didn't blame him, it was just something Haru wasn't comfortable with, so Makoto never made him do it, but fuck, Makoto was feeling so good. His legs shook as Nitori's tongue reached deep into his asshole, the silkiness of it feeling like heaven to the tied up man.

From the side of the bed, Haru watched in amazement. It only took a second of Nitori's tongue inside him to have Makoto shaking, mouth open in almost silent moans. It was hot, so hot to watch his boyfriend come completely undone in a matter of seconds. His cock was harder than ever, and he knew if she didn't rub one out, when it came to his turn he wouldn't last. He pulled down his swimming bottoms, cock springing out like a jack-in-the-box.

"All get too much for you, Haruka?" Sousuke teased. "Gonna jack off to your boyfriend getting rimmed?"

"It's unsurprising," Rin added. "It's fucking hot. Why have we never done this, Sou?"

Sousuke looked at him. "You didn't want to last time I asked."

"Huh." Rin stood up from his seat, slapping Nitori's arse as he walked by, making Nitori cry out and in return Makoto do the same. "I want this."

"I'll give you this."

"H-Ha-ah-ru-chan?"

"What is it, Makoto? Is everything okay, do you need to stop?"

"Cock. Please, your- ugh, oh God, I want it."

Haru was glad he and Makoto had known each other for so long, he was glad he could read him just as well as Makoto can read him. He knew exactly what Makoto wanted, even without Makoto specifying. He ran his thumb over Makoto's lips, forcing his mouth open, then slowly pushed inside. Makoto moaned around him, wishing he could reach out and touch Haru, but with his hands tied, and Nitori's tongue still deep inside of him, Makoto was stuck where he was.

Nitori's own cock was dripping, his pre-cum dripping onto the bed below him, the way Makoto pushed back against him was turning him on more than anything, it was like Makoto was fucking himself on his tongue, and what Nitori would give to have Makoto ride his face into orgasm. Perhaps another time, Nitori thought to himself as he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it a few times.

Makoto whined in despair when Nitori finally removed his tongue from deep inside Makoto's arse. Haru's fingers thread through Makoto's hair, letting both himself and Makoto share the dominance in the blowjob. Nitori moved to lie underneath Makoto, his cock hanging down over Nitori's mouth and he didn't wait one measly second to wrap his mouth around it.

Makoto thrust forwards, causing Nitori to choke. "I'm sorry!" He said, pulling off Haru. Ai hummed in return, finger tracing over Makoto's abs.

"You can… do it harder," Nitori mumbled around his cock.

"What?"

"What Ai means is, fuck his face Makoto," Rin translated.

"For someone so awkward, you're good at letting us know what he wants," Haru said, stroking his thumb back over Makoto's lips. "And you don't seem embarrassed about this at all."

Rin shrugged. "I just know what Ai likes. I've seen his porn books. I've just watched my boyfriend hammer Makoto into orgasmic bliss, and then one of my best friends clean him up, I don't really think I have the capacity to be embarrassed as well as incredibly turned on."

"I just can't believe you're getting off on this, RinRin." Nagisa laughed, a shit-eating grin on his face. "I always thought you'd be a one guy kinda guy."

"Nagisa, leave him alone," Rei chastised. "There's nothing wrong with what Rin enjoys."

"It's not the first time Rin's had it with more than one person," Sousuke said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. "First-year ab-"

Rin cut him off with an elbow to the side. "Shut up," he growled. "You promised you wouldn't talk about that."

Nitori had drowned the conversation his friends were having out, focusing entirely on Makoto awkwardly thrusting into his mouth. He swallowed it down with great fervour, moaning out each time the tip hit the back of his throat. The position was a little awkward for both of them, but Nitori would be lying if he said that didn't add to the overall enjoyment of this situation.

His own hand wrapped around his cock, stroking at a fast pace, trying to keep up with the fast thrusts into his mouth and he is shaking, arms, legs, his entire body is in over drive. Then it's over, Makoto's cum down his throat causes his body to react, his own fluids hitting Makoto's chest, splashing back down into him. He panted as Makoto pulled out, letting Nitori slip out from underneath. Rin caught him, as his legs wobbled, and he nearly hit the ground.

"Woah, there." Rin held him up, Nitori leaning up against him, panting heavily. Rin helped him clean off with a tissue.

"If you'll excuse me," Nitori said, voice raspy. "I need water." He pulled away from Rin, legs steadying, and pulled on his clothes. "You were… great."

"Best he's ever had, Makoto."

Makoto was unable to answer, due to Haru's cock down his throat, but Rin knew he'd make sure Makoto thanks Nitori later.

"Will you be back, Ai?" Rin asked, glancing at his friend by the door.

"Probably not, I'll stay with Momo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You guys have fun."

"M-Makoto," Haru stuttered, not even slightly paying attention to the man leaving the room, or even the rest of the men in the room. He doubled over as he came, a shiver running down his entire body. Makoto coughed as the cum slid down his throat, a few splatterings of Haru's cum falling from his lips. "Do you need a drink?" He whispered, thumb gathering the drops from his mouth. Makoto nodded.

"H-Haru, it's getting uncomfortable now," Makoto admitted when he'd gulped down the glass of water Haru hap tipped to his lips.

"You want it to stop?"

"No. I just want to be untied. My arms… they hurt."

Haru didn't say anything else as he untied Makoto and unblindfolded him again. He sat down on the bed, Makoto between his legs so he could massage his muscles, helping the feeling return to them. Their friends stood silently around the bed, not moving, knowing that this was a moment between Haru and Makoto, they had no reason to interfere.

"That's better," Makoto finally said, rolling his shoulders, and leaning back against Haru's chest. "I need more though."

Haru chuckled, pressing light kisses to Makoto's neck and shoulders. "You heard him, who's next?"

"I want me and Rei at the same time!"

Makoto's eyes widened. "No! I mean… I want Rin and Haru and I want them last."

"I don't mean both fucking you, Mako, I mean I want to spit roast you. I want Rei to fuck you, while you choke on my dick!

"N-Nagisa!" Rei stuttered. "That's a lot to ask of him."

"Babe, this is exactly what Makoto wanted. Just look at his face." Nagisa was right, Makoto could feel his cock hardening slightly at just the thought of having them both in front and behind him.

"Are you ready for them to continue, Makoto?"

"Yeah, God, I'm so ready."

Haru slipped off the bed. "Do you want to be blindfolded again?"

Makoto thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I'd like to keep if off now."

"Okay, that's fine. Rei, Nagisa."

Rei was hesitant when he moved towards the bed. He'd only ever had sexual relations with Nagisa, he'd been his first and only. Not to mention the fact that Makoto was his close friend, someone he'd known for a long time, but the look in Makoto's eye as he shifted to the edge of the bed dissolved all the hesitance, replacing it with his compulsive need to please him. He knelt on the bed behind him, and without a word, fully sheathed himself inside. Makoto's mouth fell open enough for Nagisa to shive himself inside and straight down Makoto's throat.

Makoto couldn't believe he was so lucky. Rei slammed into his prostate in such vigour it pushed Makoto forwards against Nagisa, his cock sliding down further than anything had been before. He let the two use him like their own personal sex toy, and he was loving it. His cock hung between his legs, rock hard and dripping so much pre-cum he'd be surprised if there wasn't an actual puddle beneath him.

It was a surprise for Makoto that Rei was quite so fierce during sex, he'd imagined him to be slow, soft, but instead, Rei was fucking him harder than Sousuke had, it was a nice surprise. It wasn't often Makoto got completely, thoroughly fucked out. He moaned loudly around Nagisa's thick rod, making him push harder, faster down his throat. Makoto could feel tears welling in his eyes, and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. His body shook with each thrust, both men in-sync with one another.

"M-Makoto," Rei moaned, leaning forwards over Makoto's back, scratching his nails over the tanned skin. Rei's thrusts became erratic, all over the place, and Makoto could tell he was getting close. He pushed back hard against Rei, then wet warmth filled his asshole, dripping down his thighs as Rei pulled out, a string of hot, sticky cum joining them.

"Oh-Oh-Oh," Nagisa groaned out, holding Makoto's head in place as he came directly down Makoto's throat, not giving the older man a chance to choose to swallow it. He would have anyway.

Makoto collapsed down onto the bed without either of them holding him up, throat sore and the sharp pain sex caused him starting to throb. He wouldn't say anything though, not until he got what he truly wanted.

"We're not done yet, Makoto. You've yet to cum," Nagisa stated, wrapping an arm around Makoto's waist and pulling him back up onto his knees. "My favourite taste," he said, before promptly sticking his tongue into Makoto's asshole.

Much like when Nitori had done it earlier, Makoto felt his entire body shiver. He pushed back against Nagisa's tongue. It was utterly different from Nitori, Nagisa seemed more practised in it. His tongue moving perfectly, doing sinful things with a sinful place. Nagisa sucked and lapped at the cum inside Makoto, removing as much of Rei's essence as he could. Makoto came twice before he was done.

"Shit," Rin whistled, nursing his hard-on. "Why was that so hot?"

"Because you're a horny slut, Rin," Haru replied, wrapping an arm around Makoto, who once again had collapsed against the bed, chest heaving and cock still almost painfully hard. Cum had spread all over the sheets, and all over Makoto, and Haru was glad they had a spare room that he could set Makoto down in after this was all done.

"How are you? Do you need a drink?"

Makoto nodded, head lulling against Haru's shoulder. "So good," he sighed out, making eye contact with three of the people that had fucked him silly already. Haru held the glass up to Makoto's lips, letting him take sips. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure about this, Makoto? You've been through so much already today, are you sure you can handle it?"

Makoto kissed his lips. "I'm sure. This is the part I've been waiting for. You and Rin."

Haru glanced at Rin, then at Sousuke. "I'm going to ask now, are you sure about this, Rin? Sousuke?"

Sousuke squeezed Rin's shoulder. "If you want it, Rin, you do it. What happens in this room, stays in this room though, right?"

"Right," Rin agreed, nipping at his boyfriend's neck. "Never to be mentioned again."

"So, how do you want to do this, Makoto?" Haru asked, stroking Makoto's cheek.

Makoto explained how he wanted it, Haru beneath him and Rin behind him. They got into their positions, and Makoto's heart was racing. It wasn't the first time dabbling in double penetration for them, they'd tried with dildos, but they could never get it to feel right, so Makoto was thoroughly excited to try it with another person.

Haru entered him first, slowly, knowing how sensitive his boyfriend was at this point, and wanting him to last as long as possible. "You okay?" Makoto nodded, his face buried in Haru's neck. "Make sure you don't hurt him, Rin. Slow preparation, okay?"

"Got it." Rin suddenly felt highly nervous. He put a thick coat of lube on his fingers, making them so greasy he couldn't even hold the bottle, it slipping from his fingers. "First finger is going in now, Makoto." Rin found it relatively easy the slip the finger in beside Haru's cock, and Makoto seemed to have no immediate reaction, the second finger, however, had Makoto crying out. No one could tell if it was in pain or pleasure, or perhaps a sick mix of both. Haru stared at him over Makoto's shoulder.

Rin thrust the fingers into the tight ring of muscles, both Haru and Makoto moaned out. " _More,_ " Makoto groaned out, grinding down on Haru's cock and Rin's fingers. Rin obliged, adding a third, and forcefully pulling on his asshole, stretching him as far as he could. " _More!_ " He repeated. A fourth finger got through the muscles easier than the others, his asshole loosening. "No!" Makoto all but screamed when Rin removed his fingers, wiping them on the bed covers. He picked up the bottle of lube again, squirting the cold substance directly onto his cock.

"I'm coming in," he informed, pressing himself up against Makoto's back, and guiding his cock to the hole. Makoto's arms tightened around Haru's neck, and his teeth dug into Haru's shoulder, as Rin pulled his hole with his fingers, and pushing his cock inside.

It was a slow entrance, Makoto being sure he was going to cum before either of them had moved, his cock brushed against Haru's abdomen, leaving a glistening trail of pre-cum in its wake. His hole was so sensitive, it was almost painful for him, but Makoto was sure that just added to the intense pleasure he could feel in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was hurt in the morning, but right then, right then he just needed the two cocks shoved deep into his ass to move.

The rhythm was all over the place at first, it was messy, Makoto wasn't feeling a lot from it, but they quickly got into the swing of things and soon enough they were taking it in turns to slam into his prostate with every thrust.

Sousuke watched from the side lines, watched the way Makoto's body contorted and his hands clenched and unclenched from around Haru's neck. His cock was hard. Unbelievably hard. He knew he got off to his boyfriend fucking and being fucked by other people, but this was something else entirely for him. There was something animalistic about the way Rin and Haru both slammed into Makoto's body, that had gone still, save for the shaking. However, Sousuke refused to touch himself. Refused to get off to his boyfriend and Haru's cocks touching, even if it was purely to pleasure another person, and from what he could tell, Makoto was pleasured.

Makoto was practically screaming with each thrust. His asshole was sensitive as was his cock. Every time his cock dragged along Haru's abs, he cried out. Tears streamed down his face, and his voice came only came out in quite croaks, throat raw. Part of him wanted to stop, wanted to tell them to get off him and let him rest, but the other, bigger part of him wanted it to go on forever. Wanted to always have two cocks shoved so deeply inside of him he thought they might do some actual damage.

Rei and Nagisa stroked each other's cocks as they watched the scene in front of them. They could see Rin's dick disappearing into the loosened asshole with each thrust and the way his body heaved over Makoto's shoulder, teeth near digging into his skin.

Makoto was so far gone, he'd came and that was it, he fell limply against Haru, letting the two use him as he had with Nagisa and Rei. He could still feel them, deep, pulling and pushing against parts of him that Makoto didn't even know could feel could. Haru kissed him, trailing kisses over his shoulders, his neck, soothing Makoto as they fucked him silly.

Rin's moans were the loudest, the guttural grunts at the feeling of being pushed up so tight against another cock echoed around the room. He made eye contact with Sousuke as he pushed in one final time, coming hard. Sousuke moved closer to the bed, eyes never leaving Rin's as he stroked himself. He couldn't stop himself. Haru continued to fuck Makoto, even as Rin pulled out, holding onto Makoto as he shook.

"On his face," Haru demanded, looking up at Sousuke. "He wants it on his face. Rei, Nagisa, you too."

Haru helped Makoto change positions, holding him up on all fours, cock pushed back inside. He continued to fuck him, his friends all jerking off beside the bed. Makoto was crying, it was too much. Far too much. It was Nagisa who came first, the small smatterings landing in Makoto's hair, only just missing his eyes. Makoto closed his eyes for the next one, Rei's got him directly in the face, covering his nose, and dripping down to his lips. He was just about to lick it up when the final one hit him. It covered his face entirely. He licked his lips, moaning at the taste.

"I-I'm close," Haru moaned, his hand falling to Makoto's cock. It was barely hard, but that didn't stop Haru stroking it as he came, Makoto's hole overflowing with the mix of both Rin and Haru. Makoto sobbed as Haru pulled out, his entire body spent, painful. He ached all over and just wanted to sleep.

The group of friends stood around the bed as Haru cradled Makoto in his arms, shooshing him, telling him that he'd been good, that he'd been perfect, and Makoto held on sniffling as he tried to shift. "I'll look after you, baby, don't you worry," Haru promised, kissing his sticky hair. "Let's clean you up, then take you into the spare room, yeah?" Makoto nodded, breathing heavily. "Rin, could you get me a warm wet towel, please?" Rin nodded, walking into the ensuite bathroom.

"Do you need water?" Makoto shook his head. He was tired, he just wanted to sleep. He felt his eyes drooping. "This may feel strange, okay?" Makoto cried out as the warm towel ran down his crack, cleaning him up, it wasn't pleasured though, he hurt. It was so sensitive, it sent shocks up his spine.

Makoto had already fallen asleep by the time Haru had finished wiping him down, ridding him of as much sweat and semen as he could. He asked Sousuke to carry him to the spare room. Sousuke set Makoto down gently on the already made bed.

"We'll see ourselves out, Nanase. You look after him."

"Um… Yamazaki, thank you. For letting Makoto have what he wanted. I can't imagine that was easy to watch."

Sousuke shrugged. "I don't own him, you know. Rin's free to make whatever choices he likes." Then an unusual smiled graced his lips. "Besides, we all enjoyed ourselves. No harm done."

"Good."

"Goodbye, Nanase."

"Bye."

Momo and Nitori were just finishing up a game of cards when Sousuke joined them. Rei and Nagisa had already left, and Rin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Rin?"

"Changing the bed sheets!" Momo answered, slamming down a card on the table.

"Thanks." Sousuke walked back through to the bedroom they hadn't long left. "Need a hand?" Sousuke asked.

"Oh, would you? The stupid fucking thing keeps pinging off the other side."

Sousuke chuckled, moving to help Rin. "I told Nanase we'd see ourselves out."

"Honestly, you're still calling him by his last name? You'd think after that you'd be on first name basis."

"We're not close."

"You could be."

"I don't want to be. The rest of them I don't mind, Nanase however, he pisses me off."

"I thought you'd be over this by now, Sou."

"He will always piss me off, Rin."

Rin laughed, rolling his eyes. "You're so jealous." He moved closer to Sousuke, bopping his nose. "I love you, Sou."

"I love you too."

* * *

Haru stayed beside Makoto all night, not budging an inch, not even to go to the toilet in case Makoto woke up. He was sat up, reading a book when Makoto finally stirred, gurgling unintelligible things under his breath.

"Morning," Haru greeted, scooting down to be face to face with him.

"Morning," he replied, voice croaky. "I'm very sore, Haru-chan."

"I've got you some pain medication right here, but you need to sit up for it, think you can do that?"

Makoto nodded, moving to sit up. He hissed in pain as he put pressure on his arse. "Last night was amazing." Makoto took the medication and water, swallowing them down with ease. "I really hope none of our friends grow to feel awkward around me."

"They won't, Makoto, we all agreed that what happened in there doesn't leave this house. You were so good. I was so proud of you. You took it like a champ."

"Thank you, Haru-chan. I mean it. I really appreciate you doing that for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Makoto." He leant in for a kiss but pulled away last second. "Except kiss you right now. I won't do that."

Makoto pouted. "So mean."

"Your breath is rancid. I bet your mouth tastes disgusting too."

"Yeah, it isn't pleasant."

Haru rummaged around in his bedside drawer, grabbed some mints, and handed them to Makoto. "Pop some of these then I'll kiss you all morning."

"I like the sound of that." Makoto popped a few mints in his mouth. "Can we cuddle till then?"

Haru smiled, shuffling them both down. He wrapped himself around Makoto, tangling their legs together. "I really love you, Mako."

"Aw, I really love you too, Haru."


End file.
